


Inhibitions

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only way to love someone is to run your fingers over their soul until you find a crack, and then gently pour all of your love into that crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibitions

Inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8).

-

It hurts Akihito somewhere deep inside to see Asami lying in the hospital bed, his eye closed, his left arm in a cast, bandages wrapped around his torso. It tips his world on its side to see his powerful lover looking…. not weaker… never that…. but _human_ , far more human than usual. Usually he’s just big, big and commanding and all powerful, like he owns the world and everyone in it. Which Akihito truthfully, kind of... _believed_.

Until today.

Because today, Asami got shot.

Two bullets to the chest. Broke his ribs, punctured a lung and shattered his scapula, the doctor said when he finally came out of surgery. The bullets missed everything major. He was lucky.

Akihito doesn’t feel lucky. He feels scared and frightened, because he has this image of Asami saving him on the docks, so confident and invincible. And all the times he fought and railed against him, it was like going up against a brick wall. Akihito never won against Asami. But then, he never really lost either. As infuriating as he could be, Asami was his rock. He was the foundation, the planet Akihito orbited around. He was solid ground.

And now…. now that had all been stripped away and Akihito was confronted with the undeniable fact that Asami is human. Human and mortal and vulnerable and… finite. He wasn’t forever or guaranteed. He could be lost. Just like that. With two shots to the chest.

And he would never know how Akihito had really felt about him, because just that morning, they had argued and he had called Asami a possessive asshole and all Asami had really been trying to do, was protect him. And he had been so focused on protecting him, that he forgot to protect himself.

Akihito caught the gasping sob in his throat and held onto it as it burned and clawed its way into the world as a strange choking sound.

The muffled cry was still loud in the quiet hospital room, accompanied only by the beeps of the heart monitor, and it woke the older man from his anesthesia induced slumber. Asami’s brow wrinkled into an almost angry expression as he began to stir.

Akihito gasped and leaned forward, tugging on the hand he had been holding so tightly for the last few hours.

Amber eyes opened and looked at him. They were bleary and dull and lacked the usual sharpness Akihito associated with Asami’s piercing gaze. He looked confused, vulnerable. It tugged on Akihito’s heart and he leaned forward, brushing the hair back from Asami’s brow, “You’re in the hospital Asami. There was an…. incident. Do you remember?”

He shook his head and closed his eyes, his face scrunched up with pain as he tried to push himself up, “Need to….”

Akihito knew he wanted to be in a seated position, hated being flat on his back, but in this case he didn’t have a choice. He pressed Asami back by gently pushing on his bare shoulder, “You need to rest is what you need to do.”

Golden eyes fixed dazedly on him, almost going cross-eyed for a moment, “Did the doctor send you?”

Akihito swallowed hard before shaking his head, “No, no Asami, the doctor didn’t send me.”

Asami frowned, “You’re not a nurse? Then who are you?”

The boy frowned back in confusion, “Do you need a nurse?”

The man shook his head, his eyes were fixed on Akihito as intently as they had ever been, roaming his face questioningly before smiling wide. The suddenness of the switch threw Akihito off for a second and then Asami drolled, “Man, you are eye _candy_.”

He whistled low under his breath and Akihito’s frown turned into a stare of astonishment. Now was not the time to be making jokes.

He opened his mouth to speak and again Asami beat him to the punch, “Aren’t you just the prettiest little thing I’ve ever seen. Whats your name beautiful?”

It finally sunk into Akihito’s downward spiraling brain that not only did Asami NOT know who he was, he was _hitting_ on him. Akihito’s mouth flopped open like a fish out of water.

The older man continued his insane rambling, “If you’re not a nurse, you must be a model.”

“Asami! I’m not a model! I’m your boyfriend!”

Before Akihito could even think of taking back the word neither of them have ever actually said to one another, a slow Cheshire cat smile was winding its way across Asami’s handsome face, “My _boyfriend_? You are _my_ boyfriend? Holy Shit!”

Akihito felt his cheeks burst into flames and he nodded, flustered and embarrassed by his sappy admission.

“Beautiful boy is mine.”

Satisfaction was written all over his handsome face as he preened. His eyes closed for a moment and Akihito thought he might have fallen asleep. Suddenly they popped back open, “How long have we been together?”

The boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “Um…. a long time.”

“Have we kissed yet?” Asami gasped, asking the question as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Akihito couldn’t help but grin, “Yea. Yea we’ve kissed.”

His dark brows lowered suspiciously, "Do we call each other baby?”

“Uh. No.”

Indignant anger flashed across Asami’s face, “Why not? Are you not my baby?”

“Well, I mean, I am but…”

“My baby. My pretty, pretty baby.” Asami looked over the moon with joy as he drew Akihito in close to his bedside, “And my pretty baby’s name is?”

“Um… Akihito. My name is Akihito.”

A broad, peaceful smile settled on Asami’s face, “My baby Akihito.” His eyes tracked Akihito’s every movement. “You’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.” His voice sounded amazed, worshipful even, his golden eyes wide and full of an almost childish wonder.

Akihito flushed scarlet and turned his face in embarrassment but Asami caught him by the chin, “Let me see your face.” He ordered, as imperious as ever and it comforted Akihito a little to see the familiar Asami. Aki smiled broadly down at him and Asami gasped in awe.

“Even your teeth are perfect. You are perfect.”

He stared at him with such heat in his eyes Akihito could feel it, burning his skin like a sunburn.

“Turn around.”

Dazed and confused, Akihito let him lead him around by the hand and stood there, awkwardly shifting on his feet facing the wall as Asami inspected him from behind. Suddenly a large hand grabbed ahold of his left buttock, lifting and squeezing it almost questioningly.

“HOT Damn, I hit the _jackpot_!”

Akihito gasped with rage, clapping his hands over his ass and whirling around, “ _Asami_!”

Asami looked at him in confusion as if he simply couldn’t understand what Akihito was so upset about, “You have a beautiful bottom. Nicest one I’ve ever seen, round and bouncy, very firm.”

It was hard to stay mad at him as he so innocently extolled the virtues of one of Akihito’s best features. He crossed his arms and grumbled, “Well thanks, I guess.”

“I want to touch it again.”

“Asami! No!”

His eyes were still hopeful, “Just a little?”

“No!”

He looked like a kicked puppy and suddenly Akihito felt guilty. Asami’s short attention span quickly moved on to other more important things, his loud voice booming in the small room as he questioned, “Have we had sex?”

Akihito flushed cherry red to the roots of his hair. He looked around and then bent down and hissed angrily at the older man, “Baka!! Yes! Yes, we’ve had sex.”

Asami grabbed Akihito’s wrist and pulled him closer, until the boy was half leaning over his hospital bed and they were face to face, “Beautiful boy. My beautiful boy. Did you enjoy it? Was I good? Did I make you happy?”

If he kept on, Akihito was pretty sure he was going to swallow his own damn tongue from the mortification.... And yet, Asami’s face was so earnest, so worried, as if he was truly concerned that he might have been bad in bed. It was obvious that he was having some kind of strange reaction to the anesthesia. It was as if he was drunk, though Akihito had never seen Asami drunk. No matter how much alcohol the large man consumed, it never seemed to be enough to lower the man’s inhibitions an inch. Inhibitions and Asami might have seemed like two words that didn’t go together, and when it came to sex the truth was that Asami had no inhibitions that Akihito could see. But on the other hand, emotionally, he was probably the most inhibited person that Akihito had ever met. He never let anyone inside, never let anyone see him have even a moment of weakness or self doubt.

Until now.

It was like his hard shell had cracked open, just a bit, to let Akihito see inside. To see that he had fears and insecurities just like anyone. To see that he had feelings that ran as just deep as Akihito’s own.

Akihito smiled at him and kissed his surprised lips tenderly before he responded, “Yes Asami, yes, you were good. You make me very happy.” It was the first time Akihito had acknowledged that, even to himself.

Asami’s radiant smile was childlike in its joy and he tugged on Akihito’s wrist, insistent in his desire as he lifted his head weakly towards the boy. Akihito leaned down and closed the distance, pressing his lips to Asami’s in a gentle, tender kiss, treating it as if it were their very first.

When he finally pulled away, Asami’s eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. He mumbled in his sleep, “My Akihito. My beautiful…. my beautiful, love. Mine.”

Tears prickled in Akihito’s eyes as he watched him sleep, his handsome face peaceful in repose. Perhaps it was just the morphine talking, but somehow Akihito didn’t think so. He knew that the drugs had only opened the door and that the words that escaped were ones already in Asami’s heart.

He bowed his pretty blond head and pressed a kiss to the soft underside of Asami’s wrist before laying in gently down on the bed, their fingers still intertwined.

His voice was barely above a whisper, “I love you too, Baka.”

Hours later when Asami finally awoke, irritated and annoyed, trying to get out of bed and refusing to take his pain medication, he had no memory of what had transpired between them.

But Akihito did. Akihito remembered every word.

And later that night he couldn’t help but smile when he told Asami he loved him and for a moment, saw that look of childlike joy and wonder cross his lover’s face, just once more.

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
